


Safe in your arms.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Loid Forger | Twilight Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sweet, Yor Briar is a Sweetheart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: It must have been because of Yor's soft voice singing that lullaby or because of the loving way crimson eyes looked at him, perhaps the slow caresses he could still remember on his blond hair.… But, just one more time in his life, Twilight would like to feel safe again.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Safe in your arms.

War leaves marks that nothing and no one can erase. They are too hard to say, too emotional to think, too human for Twilight to have at this point.

It must have been because of Yor's soft voice singing that lullaby or because of the loving way crimson eyes looked at him, perhaps the slow caresses he could still remember on his blond hair.

… But, just one more time in his life, Twilight would like to feel safe again.

For just one more time, he wanted to stay in someone's arms while he listened to a sweet voice sing him until he fell asleep and all her worries flew out the window like little birds that are going to migrate.

However, Twilight had given up his name, his autonomy and his identity.

What he was thinking went against all the training he could have had as a spy.

He has always been in the shadows and although he’s sure that this will be the place where he will stay to maintain world peace, Yor's kind red eyes look at him as if he is the most important thing in her world, with affection that as hard as he tried to convince himself that it was not really there, years of experience told him that she loved him.

And loving him, _really loving him_ , was something that not many people have done.

It's weird, because Yor takes it upon herself to say good morning to him every day without fail before he leaves the house, even when she doesn't have to. Yor, who takes cooking classes only to help him maintain this charade, to the point of injuring her fingers even though he has told her it’s not necessary. Yor, who would send a complete stranger flying just for the sake of protecting him or Anya.

And it surprises him, and it amazes him, and it doesn’t stop making him doubt, because Yor protects him _and loves him_ , and does thousands of things that are not necessary for the mission, but for her.

Hence the dilemma, once again.

Loid's goals become Yor's and the effort she puts into each situation keeps moving something within his heart. But Twilight will never really be Loid, or maybe it's Loid who doesn't quite fit in with Twilight and the thousands of identities blend to the point that he doesn't even know which one was the real one anymore.

He honestly doesn't deserve the kindness that someone like Yor gives him.

But he loves her. Oh, how he loves her.

At this point, he needs her.

That is why when Anya has already gone to sleep, some quiet song plays on the radio accompanied by the sound of Yor's footsteps approaching the sofa where Loid is and asks with concern...

"Is something wrong, Loid?"

The man in a thousand disguises is completely defenseless before her.

There are so many things a spy could do or say to avoid being engulfed in these complex feelings, the easy option of pretending to be a perfect mask and hiding blemished skin that is so far away that it has almost been forgotten. But for the first time, Twilight doesn't want to be a spy. He wants to be human.

"Yor, if you could ...?"

He hasn't even finished asking when Yor nods.

A sigh escapes his lips when he sees her determined and concerned face. It’s so fascinating, like wine biscuits whose sweetness you cannot remove from your mouth. Yor sits next to him and he can tell just by looking at her that she’s willing to help him in whatever way she can.

Not for some foolish mission, where the world will end if they don't help each other. Only because Yor genuinely wants to help him.

He takes a few moments to stare at her. This kind face that he has been studying and analyzing for the last few months and that has made him wonder more than once, how is it that being considered one of the best spies in the world he can never figure out exactly what she’s thinking?

More than stressing him out, now it almost relieves him.

Slowly, Loid rests his head on Yor's lap and looks at her, watching for her reaction. Unsurprisingly, her face explodes in color the moment he does so and while Loid resigns himself to thinking that it was at least a nice second, waiting for Yor's next hit, the hit never comes.

Her cheeks flushed, her brows furrowed, and her lips unusually pouting, Yor is doing her best to control her embarrassment. And even if Twilight has been with a lot of women throughout his career to keep up appearances, at this moment Yor is the only one who makes him think, from the bottom of his heart, that she’s undoubtedly beautiful.

Not beautiful, in the simple sense that she looks like a runway supermodel. Not beautiful, in the way that sunset is a sight to the soul. Beautiful, in the sense that her straight dark hair frames her flushed cheeks and despite the shame one of her shaking hands reaches out to gently caress him, with a nervous smile that will eternally be etched in his memory. Knowing that he shouldn't have any of this, it still makes Twilight's heart explode and his cheeks burn with color knowing that this sweet being in front of him is willing to do so much for him.

Secretly grateful that she didn't give him another bump on his chin, he can't help but enjoy the real intimacy he has unknowingly wanted for years.

The stress of work fades as if she were his holy remedy, the quiet music on the radio and Yor's breathing so close it would have made him nervous if it weren't for how tired he was of thinking about the cold war and the next mission, what would be the next to that one.

A spy should never relax, the moment he does, he will lose his life.

And yet the tension leaves from his shoulders and the truth that he has wanted to say for so long cannot help but spill from her lips.

"You know, I lost my mother in the war..."

A spy should not show his true emotions, no matter what.

And yet his expression is bitter at the memory of the life he lost in the war. Yor's hands take his and he can't help but squeeze, clinging to her tight grip as if she’s his only lifeline amid a long, incessant storm.

“I was alone, amid the destruction. I cried and cried, but there was no one... "

A spy must not show any weakness.

"... Could you stay like this, just a little longer?"

In silence, music from the radio was the only thing that filled the Forger’s made up home. When his eyes had closed, he didn't know, but he was grateful that he opened them at just the right time for blue to meet the brightest red he's ever witnessed in all his years of work.

"I can stay like this for as long as you want, Loid."

With a smile on her face, Twilight illogically wished then that this moment could last forever, knowing that tomorrow would be another day of sacrificing himself for the sake of others and for his beliefs.

Maybe a bomb would fall in the night, wreck the entire Strix operation and take his world with it.

As his heavy eyelids closed, likewise, for the first time in a long time Twilight felt safe in Yor's arms.


End file.
